During manufacture of portable containers such as buckets or pails, there is a need for attachment of various types of handles to the containers, as one of the final manufacturing steps. The present invention accomplishes this objective. The invention is an apparatus and method that installs or attaches handles to portable containers moving at high speed in the vicinity of the apparatus.